Secrets
by darkangel-1382
Summary: This story is in Harry's 6th year and their are alot of things happening, new students, new events and new feelings and plenty of secrets. This isn't a very good summary but you can use my first chapter as one.
1. The Sorting Ceremony

a/n: Hi, this is my first fanfic so dont expect it to be perfect.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry knew he should be feeling happy, after all he would be with his friends again and back in the wizarding world. But the thought of Voldermort being there with full power and the fact that Sirius wasn't and wouldn't be back ever, filled him with misery. Harry was waiting to meet his friends at platform 9 and 3/4. " Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione running up to him followed by Ron. "Hi!" Harry greeted his fiends. Hermione and Ron were Harry's best friends and they had both changed a lot of the summer. Ron's bright red hair was browner and he was much taller than before the summer. Hermione was also taller but her bushy brown hair was now soft auburn curls. There was something different about Hermione but Harry couldn't tell what it was. " Come on then," said Hermione gesturing Ron and Harry to the train. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the last compartment, Ron's favourite the food trolley always started from the back of the train. It was a long journey but the train finally came to a halt. Harry found himself looking upon the familiar site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry's mind drifted away as he watched the new first years sort into their houses. "Zellric, Sasha" called Professor McGonagall as a small boy walked nervously towards the sorting stool. "Slytherin!" Bellowed the sorting hat. " Now students, for the first time ever, we will have a sixth year student sorted into a house." Said Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped to life. "Catherine Mannings!" Called Professor McGonagall. A girl with wavy long brown hair sat on the sorting stool. " Hmm, tricky, very tricky indeed," mumbled the sorting hat. " You've definitely got brains worthy of Ravenclaw and could do very well in Slytherin," it continued. " Hmm, GRYFINDOR!" Bellowed the sorting hat. The Gryfindor table broke into a loud chorus of applause. Catherine walked down to the Gryfindor table and took the empty seat opposite Harry. " Hi!" Smiled Hermione, " I'm Hermione and this Harry and that's Ron," she continued.   
  
" Hi, I'm Catherine," smiled Catherine showing her sparkling white teeth. The sound of tinkling glass coming from the teacher's table silenced the hall. " Welcome; welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome all of the new students to our school. I would also like to inform all sixth years that they will be receiving their OWL results this week. You may begin the feast," said Professor Dumbledore. " I can't wait until we get our results," said Hermione  
  
"I can," moaned Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
"It can't be that bad mate," grinned Harry.  
  
" Don't worry, it isn't," said Catherine   
  
" What makes you say that?" Asked Ginny curiously  
  
" Oh," replied Catherine, "Because I got my results before the summer when I left my old school and I got top marks," avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Top Marks!" Said Harmione admiringly.  
  
"Top Marks?" Said Ron shocked.  
  
" Why did you leave your old school anyway?" Asked Harry inquisitively.  
  
" Umm, no reason," she said now looking down at the floor. Harry looked up and met Hermione's eyes. He knew she had noticed Catherine's strange behaviour, but said nothing. Harry felt a strange feeling but he knew that it had nothing to do with Catherine.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Urrm... that was my first chapter. I hope you like it... :) Anyway I know nothing really happened in this chapter and it was quite short, but please read and review and let me know what you think. 


	2. OWL Results

A/n: Hi, sorry I took a long time to post this chapter but it is longer than my previous chapter. But anyway here it is so please read/review. Huge thanks to Miss W D Halliwell my first (and only L) reviewer J! And I decided to take your advice and break it up a little. Oh and I'm not sure Italics work on Fanfiction so I had to use speech marks as well just incase. Anyway, you've heard enough from me so read and enjoy! (Don't forget to review!)  
  
Chapter 2 - O.W.L. Results  
  
  
  
The intense sunrays beaming through Harry's dormitory window woke him up in an instant. 'Great! 'Harry thought, 'double potions with Snape first thing in the morning, what a bad start to a day! 'Harry reluctantly got out of bed and dressed rather quickly. " Ron!" Harry called, "Get up!"  
  
" Alright, alright. Calm down, I'm awake," Ron mumbled, followed by a loud snore as he went straight back to sleep. Harry frowned but decided to let Ron sleep. Harry went straight to the Great Hall, he was looking forward to something but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Both Hermione and Catherine greeted him as he sat down on the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," smiled Catherine,  
  
" Hi!" called Hermione.  
  
" Hi," replied Harry to both of them.  
  
" Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Sleeping!" laughed Harry, as Hermione rolled her eyes. The three of them sat down and got started on their breakfast. Ron soon joined them.   
  
" I'm so excited!" beamed Hermione.  
  
" About what?" asked a bemused Ron, " Double Potions with Snape?"  
  
"No," sighed Hermione, " About getting our O.W.L. results!"  
  
Harry stomach churned, he had forgotten all about getting his results. 'How can she be excited' Harry thought, 'I'm so nervous. Then again this is Hermione I'm thinking about, she bound to get top marks even in Potions, she's perfect!'   
  
Harry smiled although he wasn't sure why. Then it hit him, hard. ' Harry don't be stupid, this is Hermione, your best friend, snap out of this!'  
  
" Harry!" called Hermione, for about the fifth time, ' C'mon or we'll be late,"  
  
" Coming," Harry mumbled as he put on his rucksack.  
  
Potions wasn't too bad for any of them, except maybe Neville who didn't get so good on his OWL's. They were each handed a pink slip as they walked in the classroom. Harry slowly unfolded his slip as he took the seat next to Ron. He wanted to sit in their usual three, but it seemed a bit unfair on Catherine who was sitting with Hermione.  
  
'Mr. Harry Potter   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
Potions Exam   
  
Ordinary Wizarding Level - O'  
  
Harry read his note and re-read it. He could hardly believe it. He had gotten an 'O' for 'Outstanding'. Maybe he could become an Auror.   
  
"Settle down, settle down," said professor Snape. "Hmm, I see you have all positioned yourselves," he continued.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Weasley! Quiet! This year you will be preparing for your N.E.W.T's and I will not tolerate any 'messing about'," snarled Snape. " I will create a seating plan of my own." He unrolled a long piece of parchment. " Granger, you will sit here at the front of the class Hurry up, move yourself. Potter you will sit next to her." Said Snape. "Malfoy, move your things you will be sitting next to Potter," Professor Snape continued to move people about. He soon had the whole class in their places except Catherine.  
  
" You must be Catherine Manning then?" said Snape. Catherine nodded. "Well I don't have your results with me, so just sit next to Neville." Catherine did as she was told and sat next to Neville, who blushed for some strange reason.   
  
  
  
Harry noticed that they were placed in order of their O.W.L results and was rather pleased that he was second best in the class, after Hermione of course. And that he had got better results than Malfoy. But he seemed to be extremely glad that he would be sitting next to Hermione in every Potions lesson. It didn't bother him that he had to sit next to Malfoy, yet.   
  
Harry looked back at Ron who was sitting in the row behind Harry, in between Lavender and Parvati. It looked as though Ron was mouthing the words 'help me' to Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Catherine were all walking to their next lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They with all eager to find out who their new teacher was; he wasn't present at the sorting ceremony.   
  
" You can't possibly have had a new teacher, every year," said Catherine who was refusing to believe them.  
  
" It's true!" said Ron who was trying hard to convince her.  
  
" You mean to tell me that not one of you Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers has ever decided to stay or come back?" she continued.  
  
" No!" argued Ron.  
  
" Well why not?" asked Catherine curious to find out.  
  
" Well I'm not sure exactly," started Hermione, " Our first teacher was Professor Quirell and he turned out to be a Death Eater trying to get the Philosopher's Stone for Voldermort," Ron shuddered, but Catherine however didn't.   
  
" And then we had Professor Lockhart, who was useless and lost his memory by the end of the year; from a spell that backfired because of my broken wand," grinned Ron  
  
" And then there was Professor Lupin, who was the best teacher we ever had," said Harry, avoiding their eyes. It was obvious to Hermione that the subject brought Sirius into Harry's mind.   
  
" Well what happened to him?" asked Catherine.  
  
" He turned out to be a werewolf. He forgot to take his potion and had to flee to protect us." Finished Hermione, who tried and managed to not mention Sirius for Harry's sake. Then they arrived at their classroom.   
  
A teacher with a shabby robe was writing something on the board. "Take out your books please" said a familiar voice.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude sir, but you haven't told us your name," said Dean.  
  
" I feel there is no need to introduce myself," he said as he turned around "To any of you," he said nodding at Catherine. Everyone looked up form their books and took a look at their teacher.  
  
" Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" Right as always Hermione," grinned Lupin. " I will hand out your results, but please read through page 16 in your text books while I do so."   
  
By the end of the day Harry was very pleased with himself, he had got an 'E' in DADA and nothing less than an 'A' in all of his other subjects. Except for Divination which Harry was given 'P' but he didn't care  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed unable to sleep. His mind kept on leading him to think about the same thing. Or in Harry's case the same person. But he had no idea why. But the truth was it was perfectly clear to him why, but he refused to believe it. Hermione and him were best friends and could never be anything more than that.  
  
A/n: That's the end of that Chapter, I hope you liked it! I'm not quite sure how they are graded in their OWLS. And I can't seem to find my copy of Order Of The Phoenix. But I do have some idea; in this story 'E' stands for Exceedingly well, which is the highest you can get. 'O' stands for Outstanding, the second highest and 'A' stands for Average. 'P' stands for Poor. I think they are meant to be graded like that. Anyway now that I have got that cleared, please, please, please review my story even a 1-word review would be nice. Although I would like a review with at least a sentence, I would still appreciate a 1-word review. I will try to post my next chapter soon but I haven't started on it yet.  
  
Bye! (plz review) 


End file.
